


Fenhanders Satinalia advent

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Christmas Themes, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Presents, Satinalia themes, Sickfic, Smut, Snowed In, puppies and kittens, sappy holiday drabbles, starring Shartan as Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A collection of drabbles written as Advent calender for Christmas 2017, all starring tooth-achingly sweet Fenhanders and holiday themes galore





	1. Hot chocolate with marshmallows

"Something smells good here."

Anders sniffed the air curiously while he tried to tug off his soaked boots. Hawke was already grinning.

"Orana is at it again. It always smells good when she makes her pastries."

Fenris however... he had perked up as if Satinalia had come early, suddenly in a hurry to wipe his feet and take off his armour.

"This is no pastry, Hawke. This is much better."

"Something from Tevinter?" Anders watched Fenris curiously for a moment before following his example and working off his pieces of armour. Looked like they weren't leaving again tonight, if it were up to Fenris.

With a shrug and a laugh Hawke followed suite, piling his heavy plate with his greaves and gauntlets for Sandal to clean.

"Seheron, actually. But the magisters import the beans to all corners of Tevinter as surely as slaves. I never had the opportunity-" Fenris paused, inhaling the scent deeply before a small, proud smile appeared. "I tasted it for the first time with the Fog Warriors. A luxury of the magisters, but now it was for me. I doubt Orana knows how much this means to me, but it is a treat regardless."

Anders dropped the last piece of his under armour and wrapped his arms around Fenris, startling the elf with a deep kiss. He had only been halfway his last gauntlet, forced to stop with his arms full of mage.

"I know what you're thinking," he told his elf, "but you're wrong. You're not a magister's equal, Fenris. You are far more important."

Fenris' nose crinkled, something between a stifled laugh and a frown, and Hawke swooped in to give each a beardy smooch on the cheek followed by helping Fenris out of his last gauntlet. Anders only released the elf from the hug when they were all ready, shooing Fenris into the parlour.

"To the fire with you! You've gotten too cold outside again."

"I am not-"

"Listen to the healer, sweetheart." Hawke shoved Fenris ahead to the fire, and while Anders grabbed them a stack of blankets he let the Champion go see Orana.

Anders all but wrapped himself around Fenris, blankets and all, nuzzling the nape of his neck while they waited. He would gladly have dozed like this - he was already halfway asleep as soon as his face hit the elf's shoulder, in fact - but Hawke was already back again, practically pouncing them on the couch.

"It looks disgusting but it smells so good!"

Anders figured Hawke was speaking of the treat Orana made, humming an acknowledgement while letting Hawke jostle him to get comfy as well. More blankets were added, more and beefier arms to wrap around them, a hot and excited breath like a mabari in his neck - Hawke was so much like his dog, Anders complained about it lovingly every other day.

Then there was Orana, smiling mischievously and curtsying with her tray with mugs and cookies.

Lots of cookies.

Huge, steaming mugs.

She placed them on the coffee table where only Hawke could reach, greeting them shyly and leaving them immediately again. Hawke distributed the mugs, and while Fenris wrapped his hands around his to blow on the contents happily, Anders was a little thrown.

Something white was floating in the brown, opaque liquid.

It reminded him of... bird poop, to be fair.

"...what is-"

"Hush," Fenris chastised immediately, giving him a stern look over his shoulder. "Enjoy it. And be careful not to burn that chatty mouth."

Anders rolled his eyes and sniffed his mug. It smelled so sweet, and much nicer than it looked. Hawke was moaning indecently at the taste too.

Fire can't hurt a dragon but not everyone could have a throat like Hawke, so Anders blew on the white stuff in the brown stuff for a little while before being the last one daring to take a sip.

To be honest, he had to or he'd lose his mug to Hawke. Disgusting as it looked, he really wanted to know what the fuss was all about.

The flavour though... it somehow invaded all his senses, sticking to his tongue sweetly and Maker... oh _Maker_.

He hadn't realised he closed his eyes, nor that he had moaned just as indecently as Hawke had. But both his boyfriends were smirking at him, Hawke mildly distracted trying to steal Anders' drink.

He hogged it close, sipping it again quickly so Hawke couldn't steal.

Here, between the men he loved in front of the fire, with the Maker's liquid shit as the most blessed drink ever, Anders could truly taste freedom.


	2. Cold rooms and living bed furnaces

Fenris had never really consciously thought about it before, but if he had been asked he would've pegged Hawke as the living bed furnace and Anders as the icicle.

It just seemed the most logical, with how big Hawke was and how thin Anders.

He was surprised to find out it was the other way around.

"Hawke, get your cold feet off of me before I do you physical harm, I swear-"

"But Fenriiiiis-"

"Hawke please." Anders pulled Fenris flush against his chest so he could wrap long legs around the elf and tangle them with Hawke's. Fenris made a muffled noise of protest against being smothering with the light dusting of blond chest hair, but decided not to struggle.

If Hawke was cold, but Anders might as well be on fire. So he just wrapped himself fully around Anders to leech from his heat.

The infuriating man dared to chuckle at him, but he repaid that by shoving his cold hands up Anders' back.

"The both of you should really stop flinging various bodyparts out of the bed during the night, you won't get half cold.

"We can't all be a Grey Warden furnace, Anders," Hawke grumbled, and Anders laughed again.

"There are also much better ways to get warm than putting cold feet on a cold elf."

"Yeah? Why don't you enlighten me, smartass."

"With pleasure."

Before Fenris knew it, Anders and Hawke were kissing over his shoulder, the kiss going hard and hungry real quick.

Fenris made a disgruntled sleepy noise, but was ignored. So rude.

Even more rude when he felt two growing erections being humped into his butt and hip.

He clung a little harder to Anders for his attention, but the mage seemed quite content to ignore him in favour of having Hawke's mouth for breakfast. They were starting to hump him quite seriously now though, and Fenris had little to ride up against. Yes, his cock was taking an interest in what was going on, but Anders was arching his back in a way that allowed him to hump Fenris' hip but did not offer the elf friction in return.

To add insult to injury, their movements made the blankets shift, and suddenly Fenris found himself to have _very_ cold feet.

"St-top it, Venhedis!"

Fenris flailed to break his lovers apart, offering each a glare while kicking at the blankets to make them go down again.

Anders had the gall to laugh and coo at him. "Getting jealous, Love? You know you can just ask, right?"

"I'm cold, is what I am-"

He was ignored again, Anders rolling over him to crawl on top of Hawke, dragging the blankets with him. Fenris all but shrieked and tried to get back in the warmth, but the damned apostate was ruining it with cold air.

He was also straddling Hawke and rubbing their erections together, without offering Fenris a touch.

"Mage!"

"Our elf is really jealous today, don't you think?" Anders' grin was wicked, and Hawke answered in kind. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson. Let him watch and not touch, so he learns how to share."

_If only Anders had the decency to share the blankets._

Fenris sat up and grabbed the blanket with both hands, all but ripping it off Anders. The mage tumbled sideways with a laugh, falling on top of Fenris.

He then proved to know exactly what Fenris' problem was by pulling the blankets close around them, cocooning the three together in the remaining warmth.

"There there, I'll keep you warm."

Fenris snorted, unimpressed, but his eyes widened when two hard cocks grinded down on the same hip, together. His own.... unattended, again.

"Nice and warm and sweaty," Anders breathed against his ear sensually, and Fasta vass, he hated this man.

Fenris wrapped his one available arm around Anders and whined, and he loved these two, but he'd be halfway overheated before they would finally give him some attention, as well as sticky with both sweat and his lovers' cum.


	3. Combined present

"Join me so we can find this present for Hawke together."

Anders had given Fenris a rather stunned look, and the elf had flustered in response, no longer able to meet Anders' eyes when he explained.

"You lack the money, and I lack... the inspiration. So let us combine effort and get him a present together."

Andere had laughed and accepted.

Lacking the inspiration was a terrible excuse. Fenris was the most likely of the three of them to actually arrive with nice and thoughtful presents.

But the excuse was to save Anders from potential embarrassment over always being broke. The excuse was for him and he'd gladly accept the kindness - the thoughtful present - with a kiss and a promise to get ready immediately.

Hawke was gone for the dat with Aveline, so they didn't need to bother hiding they were headed out together. Bodahn just wished them safely off like always, and nobody in Hightown batted an eye at them anymore, after all this time.

"So did you have an idea already?" Anders tangled their fingers together, leaning close to Fenris.

Like hell he'd allow other people to stop him from loving again.

"I did not," Fenris admitted.

"Well, we're bound to find something better than he does," Anders chuckled. "Hawke is a master of inappropriate gifts."

"He means well." Fenris was chuckling too now, and Anders flashed him a grin.

"His last gift nearly got me killed. Twice."

"But we saved you and I made certain Hawke made it up to you, did I not?"

A shiver of delight ran down Anders' spine at the memory. "Hmm yes, you did."

Still, they needed something. And something suitable for the Champion of Kirkwall too. Most practical things were already in the estate twice over, and neither felt like giving their lover a painting or something odd like that. It had to be personal and suitable and unique-

Anders gasped when he spotted the market stall that had cages stacked around it.

_Perfect!_

"Fenris!" He tugged the elf's hand before letting go and rushing towards the stand. "They have-"

"-a puppy? That is a brilliant plan, Anders."

Anders only turned once he scooped a fluffy kitten white as snow from its confinement, giving Fenris a pout.

"No way. Let's give Hawke a kitten. Teach him some refined grace with a real pet."

"A cat? Hawke is not a cat person, Anders."

"And the nobles think less of him because of it," Anders huffed. "Look at this sweet little thing and tell me Hawke would not love it to bits."

"Hawke would not love it to bits."

He glowered.

Fenris glowered back.

The kitten mewled empathically and struggled against Anders' grip.

"But puppies are so _dirty_. They drool and piss on your duvet and have a smelly breath and-"

"-and Hawke would be overjoyed-"

"-and they whine so nastily and-"

Fenris shut him up with a hard kiss before plucking the kitten from his hands and lowering it back in its cage. Then he tugged a pouting Anders by his arm to the similar cage on the other end that held the puppies, picking out one pitch black litlun and pushed it in Anders' arms.

The puppy gave a quiet, sad whine and aimed puppy eyes up at the mage that should totally be forbidden as blood magic.

"You told him to make those eyes at me, didn't you?" He leaned back a little so he could rest the puppy against his chest on one arm, petting it over the pitch black head. "And he has the same hair of Hawke too. You're terrible Fenris."

"Look at those puppy eyes and tell me Hawkw would not love him."

Anders pouted hard and refused to speak.

Hawke would definitely adore the puppy. And that filthy mutt of a mabari with his slobbery tongue and begging eyes would too. Anders hated dogs.

Especially because they always gave him those eyes for a treat and he could never deny them.

"Ugh, fine. We get him a puppy."

Fenris smirked and stood on his tiptoes for a gentler kiss this time. "An excellent choice, amatus. I will ensure you will not regret making Hawke such a happy man."

Anders huffed and pretended not to care. Even if he held the puppy close while Fenris paid the merchant, and didn't let go even while they went to Fenris' old mansion to hide their present until Satinalia.

He pretended not to care while he was there every morning to play with the puppy and feed him.

But he definitely cared when Fenris showed up with two small animals in a box on Satinalia: one pitch black puppy and a fluffy kitten white as snow.


	4. Damn dogs and damn cold

Anders was just finishing tying up his boots when he heard the plaintive whine, and half a second later the end of a leash appeared within his line of sight.

He huffed, shaking his head resolutely.

"No. Go ask Hawke or Fenris. I need to go to the clinic."

A low begging whine, and the leash was nudged against his hand. Despite himself, Anders petted the mabari on the head.

"I know they're still asleep, but they won't be forever. Fenris will wake up soon, for sure."

He cringed when he was subjected to the classical puppy eyes and the saddest whimper he had surely ever heard.

"No. I said no, and you're not convincing me. You know I hate dogs, I'm not walking you. Wait for Fenris or Hawke."

But Fenris and Hawke were curled up together in a warm bed, amd with this cold weather it would take a bronto stampeding over them to get them out. The dog could whine and beg all he liked and they probably wouldn't even wake to say no.

Poor thing just wanted to have a walk and take a piss.

And those blasted puppy eyes!

"Fine!"

He snatched up the leash as the dog gave a happy bark, muttering obscenities under his breath while attaching the leash to the collar.

"You better be grateful I take time to walk you in this Blighted cold while I could be down by a fire in my clinic. Let's go see if we can get you some scraps from yesterday at the butcher's on the market."

Another happy bark at least made it worth it a little bit, even though it was still cold and very much still dark out. The vendors on the Hightown market would be finishing setting up soon, ready to first receive the wave of servants shopping for the nobles.

  


Turned out the butcher had a nice long bone with scraps of muscle still clinging to it for the mabari hound of the Champion.

The dog was all happy barks and one big wet lick in thanks before grabbing the bone and trying to run off with, dragging Anders with him. If only the dog weren't almost as heavy as him, he was sure he would've been fine.

Anders stood grumbling against the cold against a building in the square of the Merchant's Guild - because that's where the mabari decided to chew the bone - hands stuffed deep in his pockets and face half submerged in his scarf. It didn't take long for the dog to devour the bone, get up to pee against a building and finally standing in front of Anders, tail wagging excitedly.

"What?" Anders sunk deeper into his scarf. "You're not expecting me to play with you, are you?"

A plaintive whine. Those damn puppy eyes.

Anders made a disgusted noise and clipped the leash free from the dog's collar, holding his hand out for the bone. It was dropped in his hand immediately - Maker, was this a qunari femur? - and the dog dashed a few steps away before looking back, tail wagging furiously now.

"Yeah yeah, don't push me." He threw the heavy bone across the square with a grunt. The dog caught the bone from mid-air, and Anders felt a little proud. Ser Pounce-a-lot caught things mid-air too, so this put the dog in his good graces.

Or it did until the dog returned, looking vastly disappointed. He had the gal to look like he was quirking an eyebrow in a 'is that all you got' expression too. Rude.

"The bone is heavy," he defended, taking it back and lifting it for another half-hearted throw.

But the little hruff... like a taunt. That was so a taunt. He was taunting Anders because he couldn't throw like Hawke or Fenris.

"I'll show you what's under these robes," he muttered angrily while reeling his arm back far to veritably launch the bone into the distance. The dog sprinted after it with an excited bark.

_That would show him, ha!_

Sadly it would also show _him_ , as the dog had a lot more stamina for playing fetch than Anders' arm had for throwing a bone that big. His arm felt like it was on fire in no time, and he had to surrender to the dog's superior skills.

The dog was at least so kind to not rub it in.

He took a shit on the porch of someone who had been a pain in Hawke's ass and obediently followed Anders back home, neither of them caring to put the leash back on again. It was for show anyway.

The dog wormed his way into Anders' good books again by barking at some Templars ("no, sweetheart, you can't go bite those Templars, you'll get a lyrium poisoning") and an hour after they left, Anders found himself taking his boots off again in the mansion.

He wasn't going to go to the clinic now, not before he defrosted his toes before the fire. And maybe Orana would have a hot cup of tea for him-

It was Hawke who swooped down on him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a hot mug of herbal tea in his hands while giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Anders, love, you're the best. Ser loves it when you take him out, so I'm really happy you indulge him."

"He cheated me into it," Anders argued, even while he was lead to the couch by the fire.

Fenris lifted the blanket under which he was sitting huddled up with his book and Anders found himself pushed against the elf.

"I'll go get us some breakfast," Hawke promised, and Fenris put his book own carefully to wrap his arms around Anders' waist, pulling him in close.

"I am proud of you, mage," the elf rumbled, and Anders ducked further into the warm embrace to hide is blush.

"Yeah I suppose... he's bearable for a dog."


	5. Sexy Satinalia Shartan

It was a well known truth that Hawke was entirely crazy. He would argue he was only crazy about Anders and Fenris, but either would confirm Hawke was quite mad. He was prone to ridiculous and embarrassing ideas, which he tended to promptly execute.

Anders had a wild past. He had calmed down a lot and wasn't the same as back in the Circle days, or even thw madness he got up to as a Warden, but sometimes he said and did things that reminded clearly of those days. Like the day he had dressed up in a corset and lacy undies for his lovers, and the filthy words coming out of him when he talked dirty.

Fenris however, pertained the image of th brooding, serious elf. He could make jokes and play pranks all he wanted, his image as Broody was set in stone.

And that's why it was entirely unexpected to Hawke and Anders to find Fenris splayed on the bed with a surprise.

He was wearing not a thread of clothing aside from a grey wolf skin. The intent was clear, the wolf skin was the most notable part of Shartan's Satinalia outfit - although Merrill told them it was really a reference to Fen'harel, not Shartan - and although the unbleached robes were missing, the time of the year was all the hint they would've needed.

Fenris has a glass of wine - not the whole bottle! - elegantly balanced in a cupped hand, the other hand bringing a Satina moon cookie to his lips where he could nibble on the edge seductively.

The cookies, that were coincidentally scattered on and around him. Orana would faint if she found out Fenris tried to wear her baked goods.

"Hohoho, happy Satinalia," Fenris drawled teasingly. "Care for a moon cookie?"

Anders and Hawke gave each other one baffled look before both grinned. Turning back to Fenris, the smirk was returned.

Anders was at the bed in two steps, reaching for a perfectly round cookie that was silently calling to him from a deliciously naked thigh.

"Aren't you supposed to ask if we've been good or naughty?"

A stupid question to ask before getting his prize, because now Fenris' hand slapped his away before he could grab the little moon.

"Of course, how could I forget. Tell me, have you been a good mage or a naughty mage?"

"I've been a very good mage, Shartan," Anders swore, hand on his chest. He was ready to grab for the cookie again but Fenris clicked his tongue.

"Lies and slanders. You are a very naughty mage and you know it. Maybe you should be bent over Shartan's knee for a good spanking."

Fenris was already sitting up, holding the wolf paws on one shoulder to make sure he remained 'dressed'. Cookies scattered over the sheets and Anders bemoaned the loss of the one he wanted.

"Anders is the naughtiest mage, Shartan," Hawke said mock-sincerely as he came up on Anders from the back. He held the taller man by the shoulders as if needing to restrain him. "But I've been very good. So maybe I can have his cookie instead."

"Hawke please, if you've been good then I'm the Knight-Commander." Anders gave Hawke a _look_ over his shoulder, and at least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Very well." Fenris scooted over the bed to swing his legs over the edge, leaning over to put his wine on a table. "You both strip. You both get a spanking. And if you are both good little boys, you shall have a treat afterwards."

"Oh but I like the sound of that," Anders purred. He managed to quickly snatch a moon cookie before turning and starting to undress.

"That is a dozen extra for the naughty mage," Fenris announced.

Anders was grinning madly. This was going to be fun.


	6. Singing

Fenris would recognise Anders' voice in a crowd, from a distance, or muffled by cloth, and still he had to do a double take this time while their mage's voice was ringing out loud and clear.

He and Hawke had gone down to the clinic to help their lover finish up for the night - if they cleaned up the clinic right under his arse he usually got the message it was time to go home - but it was already a rare thing to see not a patient in sight. The clinic was mostly clean too, meaning Anders had been unusually low on patients for a while.

The mage had taken out the laundry for the occasion.

Those were a _lot_ of ragged bed sheets he was hanging.

Anders had strung lines zig zag across the clinic and currently stood straightening out a wet sheet on the line, singing in a clear voice.

Singing in a beautiful clear voice that made Fenris wonder why he didn't sing more often. Or how he could sing this well without practising. Or maybe he did practise, just never ehen anyone could hear him.

The most astounding part was that these were Satinalia carols.

Fenris wanted to stand back and enjoy Anders' singing voice for a while, but Hawke had different plans. The large warrior shot forward like a bolt from a crossbow to scoop Anders up in his arms, the song broken off with a loud squeak of surprise.

"Anders! You're late again, and you don't even have any patients!"

"Hawke-" Anders squirmed and tried to pry beefy, constricting arms off of him. "This is important too- stop suffocating me you oaf!"

Anders did sound rather breathless by the end of it, so Fenris helped to pry Hawke's arms off.

"Don't murder our mage yet Hawke, he was singing so beautifully."

The question now was whether Anders looked so flustered because he almost got strangled or because of the compliment. It was sad that he wouldn't answer straight even if Fenris were to ask.

"You're right, I suppose." Hawke refused to let go but he did loosen his grip to let the mage breathe again. "That was some prime quality carolling there, Anders. I thought you weren't religious."

"I hate the Chantry, but I still grew up in one of their insitutions," Anders huffed, trying to elbow Hawke in the gut. He succeeded, several times, but it didnt free him. "We would always sing the Satinalia carols and it's probably the only thing I ever enjoyed from all the Chantry services. Singing is fun and meditative."

"So why don't you ever sing for us?" Hawke finally relented and allowed Anders to continue hanging his laundry, and Fenris scooped up a sheet to start scrubbing it in the warm tub in the back.

Anders failed to answer until Hawke whined, and when he finally responded Fenris could hear how flustered he was by his voice alone.

"It's embarrassing. And I only like singing the carols anyway, so I only really sing in this season."

"Not when assaulted by Hawkes, though," Fenris drawled, and Hawke snorted.

"Okay I shouldn't have interrupted your singing. Will you sing more if I help here too? I hate laundry, I have Orana for that."

"And Sandal," Fenris added before Anders could.

"I don't know, Hawke." Anders fidgeted for a moment, looking like he was thinking before huffing to himself. "Fine. Just don't laugh at me. And join me if you know the song."

"Everyone knows the Satinalia carols," Hawke argued, and even Fenria had to agree. He didn't get much of that from Tevinter, but it had been impossible to miss the happy Satinalia songs once he spent the season in the south.

Still, he wasn't entirely willing to join in singing the first song. He knew it alright, but Anders' voice was rather pleasing. He wanted to hear it more.

Hawke seemed to agree, not joining in the singing but catching the wet sheet Fenris tossed him to hang it over the line.

Anders got nore flustered as tine wore on, and at the third song Hawke was the one who showed mercy first.

Hawke's voice wasn't as practiced as Anders', but he didn't sound bad either. The two of then sounded... handsome... singing like that.

Fenris breathed in deeply becore finally joining in as well, the words not as familiar on his lips and tongue as they were for either of his lovers, but he could live with pretending.

  



	7. Mischievous greenery

"Oh Fenris, look!"

Anders had spotted it first, and had he been standing there with Hawke he would've swooped in for a kiss without a word. It was nevee wise to take Fenris off guard though, not even for a kiss.

"A... branch? Is that-?"

"Mistletoe!" Anders all but chirped happily. And now that Fenris was warned, he leaned over to smooch his boyfriend squarely on the lips.

Fenris seemed a little too baffled to respond properly, but that was fine. This was the front door, Anders would have bo trouble luring Fenria here another few times.

"You are ridiculous, mage." Fenris sounded amused, looked amused, so Anders made sure to give him another quick peck before lacing their fingers together.

"Let's go find Hawke. I bet he put a big branch over the bed as well."

"Likely."

Turned out it wasn't just the front door and the bed that had mistletoe.

As they stepped out of the hallway into the parlour, Anders found another bunch of mistletoe tied above the door. He stopped Fenris for another kiss, which was returned a little better this time.

The next doorway with mistletoe earned Anders a withering glare, but he still insisted on kissing. Fenris liked kissing too, he would survive.

Or so he thought, but it seemed every single doorway had a mistletoe. And this was the first time Amders realised just how many doorways the Hawke estate had.

"One day, Hawke may learn the value of restraint."

"Not today, he didn't," Anders laughed as he leaned over again, giving the elf another kiss.

One that was broken with surprise as they were both heaved up into the air in a tight bear hug.

"H-Hawke," Anders squeaked, Fenris grunted. Hawke grinned.

"I spy with my little eye, a mistletoe!!"

Before Anders could comment he was assaulted with a face full of beard and strong, chapped lips tasting of honeyed tea. He all but melted in Hawke's arms, making an indecent little noise in pleasure.

The kiss didn't last long, sadly, because Fenris still had to get his turn too.

Fenris clung to Hawke's day clothes like his life depended on it, kissing him with a passion that made Anders a little jealous. Why didn't he get kisses like that under the previous mistletoes?

Hawke came out of the kiss with a very satisfied grin and allowed his boyfriends back on the ground on their own feet.

"Ah, perfect. Excellent idea Anders, putting all the mistletoe up."

"Me?" Anders blinked in surprise. "I didnt touch any mistletoe this whole season! This is _your_ home!"

"What?" Hawke looked baffled. Anders _felt_ baffled.

Fenris made an undignified snrk noise as he tried to muffle his laughter.

"Was it you?" Anders asked incredulously.

"No," Fenris snickered," but that leaves only two people who both would and could."

He received two questioning looks for his trouble, but a muffled giggle behind the door already betrayed the culprit. Or culprits.

"I dare bet money we find the kitchen full of bundles of mistletoe to be distributed over the estate. Your servants are mischievous, Hawke."

There was a beat of silence before Hawke turned his head to the door that had muffled the giggling and bellowed. "I had better not catch you under a mistletoe Orana because I _will_ kiss you too!"

A giggled squeak preceded the sound of running feet, leaving the three men laughing in the library.

"Bodahn must've convinced her," Anders chuckled. "I'm glad she's coming out of her shell."

"She dug her own grave thhough," Hawke said seriously. "Or hung her own mistletoe. You are both under strict orders to kiss my servants whenever you can catch them under a mistletoe."

Anders saluted and Fenris was still sniggering quietly.

"But not before getting stuck under a few more mistletoes with me." Anders was swept into another kiss first, and he was most happy to comply. He would have to thank Orana for her adorable sense of pranking.


	8. Snow fun

For how much Ferelden was said to be wet and rainy, Kirkwall was an awfully damp city.

The climate was pretty temperate due to the Waking Sea being right there, but when it got warm it was nasty and stuffy while cold could chill you to the bone without ever letting you feel the bite of frost. It was annoying and unpleasant and all that while being moderate.

So when Hawke looked out of the window to see the flakes of white, he was running down and out with bright laughter before anyone could ask him what got into him.

He was barely wearing anything, having jumped straight from bed, but not many neighbours had a view of his gardens anyway. And a bit of cold could not harm a strong Fereldan man like him.

He twirled happily through the snow once outside, bare feet freezing but ignored until Anders caught up with him to wrap a scarf around his neck and a heavy cloak around his shoulders.

Anders at least looked amused, not laughing outright only because Hawke was being happily foolish running out half naked.

Fenris' reaction however, was worth his weight in gold.

The elf did not step into the snow, only getting out on the small patch in front of the door that was still clean from white, and his face played out a number of contradicting emotions in a matter of seconds.

Surprise, interest, horror, disgust, fear, curiosity and wonder, all there and gone just as fast.

Considering Fenris was usually very reserved about showing his emotions on his face, Hawke counted each and every one as a win.

Before he could think better of it, Hawke bent down and scooped his hands full of snow, balling it together and throwing it in Fenris' face all in one motion.

The elf all but shrieked, looking so undignified Hawke just had to laugh loudly.

"Now don't be bullying our warm climate elf, Hawke," Anders scolded with a snicker. "In fact, why don't you go put on some boots?"

Hawke meant to answer, but when he opened his mouth he was met with a snowball to the face instead.

He spluttered in surprise, but Anders was laughing. A bit too hard too, to be a good boyfriend.

With a huff Hawke bent down for more snow, and while Fenris started moving to not get caught by another snowball, Anders remained where he stood.

A grave mistake, if Hawke was concerned.

All the snow went down the back of Anders' coat in one go, and the mage screeched and flailed hard, back arching while he attempted to hop away from the snow. Futile, considering it was down his coat.

At least Fenris was laughing too now, which was a success once more.

Or he was, until Hawke remembered why you don't have sbow fights with mages.

Hawke went running and screaming from the barage of snowballs.

Fenris was mildly more smart by seeking shelter behind a tree, but he didn't get out of the battle unscathed either.

It was after an easy win that the mage herded his two cold, soaked warriors back inside for a hot bath, Fenris sulking and Hawke grinning.

For Hawke, it was certainly the best day of the whole winter. He missed Ferelden with Kirkwall's lack of snow, and he hadn't had a decent sbow fight since Lothering.

He kissed both his lovers soundly when they waited for the bath tub to fill and he saw both their faces soften - despite Fenris' near violent shaking.

Neither commented on any change of mood though. He could trust his boyfriends to always pretend not to take him seriously.

  



	9. By the fire

Anders came home to find Hawke and Fenris wrapped up in a pile pf blankets on the couch by the fire.

It wasn't an odd thing to come home to. Sometimes they waited up for Anders but he only came home in the middle of the night to find them asleep on the couch. Sometimes they just snuggled there for warmth, claiming to miss Anders. Sometimes he came in on them getting comfortable and wordlessly inviting Anders to join, the two having crawled together at the sound of Anders' entry.

Sometimes he had to close the door real quick, lest Orana saw the filthy pounding they were engaged in.

This time they seemed to be only cuddling, right until Anders had slipped from his coat and boots and tried to join them.

"....you're both naked?"

"We were going to get frisky," Hawke said by way of explanation. "But then we didn't."

Anders hesitated, but before he could ask he heard a huff from underneath the blankets that was distinctly Fenris. A white mop of hair came up for a face to show, sporting a frown for him.

"You are not getting in before you undress, mage. This is a no clothes pile."

Anders snorted and gave his lovers a mock salute. "Of course, right away Ser."

His clothes dropped to the floor one by one, and he kicked them under the bed under Fenris' disapproving glare. With that, he grabbed the bottom edge of the blanket pile and snuck in from beneath.

It took some squirming and kicking but he managed to get in fully, his head finding its way back into air and his feet tucked into stray blanket folds. He ended face to face with Hawke and a very hairy mattress.

"Hey there, handsome. You come here often?" Hawke waggled his eyebrows at him while he was enveloped in strong arms, and Anders couldn't help but sigh contently.

"Hmm not as often as I would like," he admitted honestly, laying his head on Hawke's shoulder. A hard pillow, but broad and smelling deliciously of Hawke. And old sweat, but Anders would rarely notice that after a day in Darktown.

The heat of a second body slipped up against him, smooth elven skin sliding against his side and hip. Fenris was a delight to rub up against naked.

"Maybe our mage should get out of his sewer earlier," the elf rumbled, and Anders only made a token noise of disapproval. "Our bed needs its heater in this dreary, cold season."

"Get Orana to heat you a bed pan," Anders snorted, but he lifted his head to kiss Fenris anyway. The elf pressed a little closer so the kiss would linger, his tongue slipping over Anders' bottom lip teasingly.

Anders let out a pleased breath when Fenris pulled away again, and then calloused fingers turned his face to meet Hawke's for another slide and press of lips.

"I agree with Fenris," Hawke said seriously, "you are working yourself too hard down there. You need a rest before you get sick yourself."

"In this 'dreary, cold season' a lot of the refugees in Darktown get sick," Anders protested. "They need me now more than ever."

"And you will be of no use to them when you overwork yourself and fall sick." Fenris punctuated his argument with a pinch to Anders' butt, and Hawke was quick to add in his opinion.

"You can save a lot more people if you pace yourself now Anders. For every one you save beyond your limits now, you'll lose three once you collapse."

Anders scowled and put his head back down on Hawke's shoulder, nuzzling against the edge of his beard. He hated it when they ganged up on him while being right.

"Let us take care of you," Hawke pleaded, squeezing Anders a little while Fenris did the same. "We love you, Anders. We don't want to see you work yourself too hard like this."

He huffed quietly but gave in. "Fine. Because it's you. And I love you too."


	10. Soup

_Soup_

He could see it on Fenris' face. He was visibly struggling not to say it, but it was painfully obvious on his face what he was holding back on.

Anders pouted and pulled the stifling blankets higher over his nose where he wouldn't have to see.

If Fenris would actually say 'I told you so', Anders would throw a fire ball at his head, he was sure of it.

It was too hot under the blankets. Anders felt like he was sweating the whole Waking Sea out into the bed but he had to suffer.

_Told you you would get sick if you worked yourself this hard._

He pushed the blankets down as far as Fenris was going to allow, glaring with watery eyes at the elf.

The elf glared back just as hard, arms crossed.

Anders opened his mouth to once again protest. He could heal himself and get back to work-

"No."

Anders glared harder, but Fenris was not impressed.

Sure, he told his patients to go rest and let the fever run its course, but they didn't have as many things to do as he had! He could soothe the pain, keep himself awake and going with simple healing and rejuvinating spells. He would get better soon enough, the suffering would be short lived. Maybe a week of sniffling and dizzy spells.

"No," Fenris warned again, as if reading his thoughts. "You shall rest until you are better."

"People in Darktown are dying while you keep me here," Anders snapped. He only realised he was slurring when he ended his sentence, and just the violence of his statement made the room twist in nauseous circles.

"You hardly have the mana to heal a broken finger."

"Justice would-"

" _Justice_ would push you until you dropped. I will not allow it."

Anders glowered a nasty glare, and Fenris glowered back.

Even so, he must've fallen asleep, because next he knew was waking up to cold lips and a lightly frosted beard brushing his forehead.

He opened bleary eyes to Hawke's worried face, frowning a little at the expression. Yet he couldn't help leaning into the gentle hand stroking his cheek and tucking sweat damp hair behind his ear.

Next was the bed dipping next to him, and Anders groaned at the lapses. He had trouble opening his eyes from the sticky sleep sand cluttering in his lashes, but he was helped with a gentle swipe of a cool cloth.

Fenris was looking awfully worried too, dabbing the cloth against his face.

"'M fine," he croaked - or he tried to, as hardly any noise came out. Fenris heard him though, and gave a slow nod.

"You will be. Rest some more. Orana is preparing you soup."

Anders' stomach protested against the thought alone, but simultaneously roared for sustenance. His aching stomach kept him awake a little longer before he slipped off again, and when he woke his boyfriends were both waiting.

Hawke slipped in the bed with him, spooning against his back and rolling them to have Anders on top of him. He carefully scooted up against the headboard until he had Anders halfway upright, which was when Anders found himself faced with a spoonful of soup.

He tried to disentangle his hands from the hot blankets in order to take the spoon, but strong arms held him down.

"Open up," Fenris instructed mildly.

"Not a child," he croaked stubbornly. "Can handle soup. Lemme-"

The soup was shoved into his mouth unceremoniously and he spluttered, nearly choking.

"Don't drown our sick healer in the soup, Fenris," Hawke chuckled, patting Anders' back for him. "And you be good Anders. You've been asleep all day long, you're probably too weak and shaky to get soup up to your mouth. Let us take care of you."

"'M fine..."

The silence spoke volunes on what his boyfriends thought of that statement.

"Can heal it-"

"Absolutely not." Hawke's arms tightened. "You know Fenris can sense your magic and you are unstable and incredibly low on mana in this state. You're going to do this the old fashioned way."

Anders groaned, but went lax against Hawke's chest. With very little enthusiasm he allowed Fenris to spoon feed him soup.

He was promised Orana's soup but he couldn't taste a thing. What a waste.

When Fenris stood to bring the empty bowl away, Hawke shuffled them back down flat. Then he moved to leave the bed altogether, and Anders flung his arms uncoordinatedly to grab for him.

"Don't go?"

He didn't mean to plead, or sound so pathetic. But he did, and Hawke was easily convinced.

Warm lips and a scruffy beard brushed against his forehead and strong arms held him against a hard, safe chest.

Anders sighed and drifted. At least he was taken care of.


	11. Romantic surprise

"Well, this isn't how I had planned to spend the holidays."

Anders groaned from the bed, splayed out on top of the sheets. "You had better not, or I'd be kicking you out right now."

"How could I have known we'd get caught in a blizzard?" Hawke whined, but Anders set his jaw. Luckily Fenris was on his side.

"You could have considered listening to Isabela when she said foul weather was coming? You know she reads the weather better than amy of us."

"So it's my fault we're in a blizzard? Neither of you ignored what she said as well."

"You know we follow you everywhere Hawke," Anders grumbled. "Maker knows why."

"Because at least now we're in a comfortable cabin instead of out in the storm?"

"A very conveniently placed and well kept cabin." Fenris' remark was on point. So on point, Anders raised his head to give Hawke a suspicious look.

"It's called planning," Hawke blurted, looking mildly guilty as if just confessing to a crime. "I meant to take us here. I just didn't mean to get us stuck here."

Anders sighed and pushed up from the bed - harder than the ome in Hawke's mansion and maybe a bit lumpy here and there, but it was a good bed and would definitely fit the three of them too - and shuffled over to where Hawke stood pouting by the fire.

"Fine, fine. Your intentions were good, whatever you were hoping to do here." He pressed a placating kiss to Hawke's cheek.

He didn't like being stuck out here. He didn't like being away from his patients and his cause for longer than planned, and he didn't like how small the cabin was. But at least he wasn't alone, nor was this a damp and dark cell beneath a tower in a lake.

"I intended to fuck you silly of course. Make you scream so loud they would still hear you im Hightown."

_Maker preserve him from this fool._

Fenris seemed to have suddenly forgiven all Hawke's shortcomings, smirking a most wicked smirk while eying Anders approvingly. Despite himself, Anders felt himself flush shyly under that gaze.

Anyone would, when Fenris made a face like that!

"Yes well, unfortunately I'm starving, as well as exhausted from running up the mountain against a snow storm to get to this cabin." He turned resolutely to get back to the bed, stopped only by strong arms quickly wrapping around his waist. He was pulled back against Hawke's chest, and Maker be damned if he still swooned for just how _much_ chest there was on that burly warrior boyfriend of his.

"You can't be exhausted from a little jog?" Hawke wheedled. Like his mabari, huge and dangerous and with bloody puppy eyes. "A mighty Grey Warden like you? What about that famous stamina?"

"Fallen to hunger!" He struggled half-heartedly, knowing it was little use to try escaping Hawke's embraces. Especially when Fenris tentatively joined, worming an arm between Hawke's belly and Anders' back.

"There's food in the cupboards," Hawke whispered seductively in his ear.

"A-and how did _that_ get there?"

"It's called planning, Love."

"If our mage is so tired, perhaps we should pamper him a little tonight, don't you agree Hawke?"

Anders went still at the suggestion. Be pampered... he never said no to that. Even if it was stuck in a cabin in a blizzard.

"Does pampering mean you fuck him into the rug in front of the fireplace instead of making him ride you?"

"Naturally."

"I love you both so bad." Anders relaxed in their arms, snickering at their filthy minds. "Get me dinner first."

"Of course, our sweet pampered mage." Fenris kissed his cheek playfully before extracting himself from the hug again, and the sound of cupboards opening started up behind Anders as Fenris sought out the food. Hawke was still grinning at him, part mischievous and part fond.

"Fool Hawke." Anders nudged the warrior's stomach with an elbow.

"Only for you two, my loves."


	12. Dark days

"Why is it so dark?" Fenris shivered before catching a spark to light the candle on the desk of the dark room.

He received a kiss to his cheek for the trouble and a flick of a hand from the corner of his eye, lighting several other candles in the room in one go. He stopped accusing Anders of being a show-off long ago, but the mage would keep doing it regardless.

"It's winter, and close to the shortest day. It's bound to be dark."

"Shortest day?" Fenris' nose crinkled in disbelief, and Anders gave him a curious look.

"You don't know? Days in winter are shorter than in summer. The shortest day was a few days ago."

"Never heard of such a thing." But the cogs in his head were turning now. It made sense, somehow. Or it did here in Kirkwall, as he had never noticed such a thing before in Tevinter.

"Isabela told me it's different in the north," Hawke piped in from around the bookshelves. "She says the days don't get shorter in Rivain like they do here. And in Lothering the days were even shorter this time of year."

"And where does all this lost daytime go?" Fenris questioned, half jokingly. Anders caught his tone - the mage was surely improving on reading him after all their misunderstandings - and wrapped arms around him to press up against his back where he could growl in his ear.

"The daylight is consumed by evil apostates such as me, so we can avoid detection by Templars. That's why good little children and elves are home before dark."

Fenris bared his teeth in a growl of his own, and in one smooth motion he grabbed Anders' wrist and spun them around, pinning the man against the desk.

"Then it is a good thing I know just what to do with an evil apostate such as yourself." He had to stand on his tiptoes to slant their lips together, but Anders lowered himself immediately with a pleased sound, sitting on the edge of the desk to make his lips easier to reach for the shorter elf.

They stood like that for a moment, enjoying each other's lips, each other's heat in the dark room by flickering candle light. It was a bit cold to be comfortable like this for long, but Anders always tasted like more. He tasted of elfroot and the pastries Orana had brought up for breakfast that morning- _wait, wasn't way late for that?_

Fenris was startled out of his line of thinking by sudden strong arms reaching around him, encompassing both him and the thin mage in a strong embrace.

"But what if such evil apostates hired protection?" Hawke's arms squeezed lightly and Fenris grinned against Anders' smirk.

"What evil methods has the apostate employed to convince an honest man of helping him abduct and ravage poor helpless elves? It must be bloodmagic."

"No, he just has a particularly delicious arse."

Fenris and Anders barked a laugh at the same time, and Fenris released the mage with his hands up in surrender.

"I can not hope to beat that. I am at your mercy in the dark, oh evil apostate."

"Ah, good." Anders leaned in to steal a last kiss before smirking at him knowingly. "Time to practice your reading then, my love. Evil apostates such as I want only one thing, and that is a literate elf to read them poetry."

"This can be arranged." Fenris shuddered when his right ear was assaulted by dry lips and a wiry beard. "I'm sure our apostate will give you some reward after."

Fenris made a pleased sound. "Oh, he had better."


End file.
